


Heat

by hamburr_fangirl



Series: Random Hamilton Oneshots [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Cute, Firebending & Firebenders, M/M, Poor Aaron Burr, Really Alexander, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 13:05:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12277065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamburr_fangirl/pseuds/hamburr_fangirl
Summary: “What’s the point of having a super power if I can’t use it to make my life easier? Like hell yeah I’m gonna use it to dry my laundry faster or make a kickass dinner in like 30 seconds. If I have to deal with this bullshit for the rest of my life then it better make it easier.”





	Heat

Aaron started dating Alexander about two months ago and is still getting used to his boyfriend's superhero profession. Alexander was born with a superpower, just like the other seventy percent of their population. He has flame powers, nothing special. It fits him quite well actually, though he often creates flames when he gets too passionate or angry. Which happens a lot.

Aaron, on the other hand, was born with wind and water powers. He didn't use them very often, it isn't like they were super powerful. He mostly keeps them locked away.

There are multiple hero agencies that you can sign up with, but Aaron isn't very interested in that kind of thing. He has no issue with people who are, it just isn't his cup of tea.

Alexander himself works for an agency and that is something Aaron is very proud of. That didn't stop him from worrying, however, when his lover comes home late, often times with bruises, burns, and cuts. Sometimes he didn't come home at all and Aaron receives a call from the hospital only hours later.

So yeah, Aaron isn't quite used to all the new things he has to worry about. He wouldn't change it for the world, however. He loves Alexander, he would do almost anything for the man.

"Alexander, I'm home," Aaron calls, silently wondering if his boyfriend is even home at the moment. He's surprised to find the other man sitting on their couch doing what seems to be... drying their clothes?

"Alexander," Aaron says, frowning in confusion. "What are you doing?"

"Aaron!" He says, grinning. "You're home!"

"That doesn't answer my question."

Alexander blinks, before smiling sheepishly. "Well, I just thought it'd be easier to use my superpower to dry our clothes rather than using the drying machine. I mean, it saves money right?"

Aaron sighs, shaking his head. "Your abilities are very powerful Alexander, you shouldn't be using them this way."

Alexander snorts, crossing his arms and pouting. "What's the point of having a superpower if I can't use it to make my life easier? Like hell yeah I'm gonna use it to dry my laundry faster or make a kickass dinner in like 30 seconds. If I have to deal with this bullshit for the rest of my life then it better make it easier."

"Alexander!"

"What?!" He huffs, before returning to drying their clothes. Scowling, Aaron walks over and snatches the sweatshirt away.

"I refuse to let you abuse your powers like this." He says firmly.

"Come on Aaron!" Alexander whines, reaching for the sweatshirt. "Just lemme do this! I don't see the problem."

"This is taking advantage of our quirks! It's just not right. This is just proving that you're lazy." Aaron says, frowning. Alexander's mouth drops open and he stares at Aaron, looking offended.

"Excuse me!" He cries. "I am not lazy!"

Aaron stares at him. "Yes," He says flatly. "You are."

Alexander whines and pouts. Aaron simply ignores him and goes about picking up the wet clothes before walking downstairs to dump them in the drying machine.

"Hey wait!" Alexander calls, scrambling after him, but it's too late and Aaron has already turned the machine on. Aaron stands back, watching with slight amusement as his boyfriend presses himself against the machine, staring at the turning cycle mournfully.

"I can't believe you did that!" He whines. "Between the two of us, we could both wash and dry all our clothes. We'd save so much money!"

Aaron groans and shakes his head. "Honestly, you're so insufferable. Why are you even a hero?"

Alexander grins cheekily. "I'm just that fantastic!"


End file.
